pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Sail
Lawrence Richard Sail (born 29 October 1942) is a contemporary English poet and prose writer. Life Sail was born in London and brought up in Exeter. He studied French and German at St John's College, Oxford.Lawrence Sail (Lawrence Richard Sail) Biography - (1942– ), JRank.org. Web, Feb. 27, 2014. He subsequently taught for some years in Kenya; returning to the United Kingdom, he taught at Blundell's School and, later, Exeter School (where the modern languages department was headed by Harry Guest, another published poet). Sail is now a freelance writer. Sail has published nine poetry collections and has edited a number of anthologies, including The New Exeter Book of Riddles with Kevin Crossley-Holland and First and Always: Poems for Great Ormond Street Children’s Hospital. He edited South-West Review from 1980 to 1985. Sail works in schools and colleges, and has also written a radio play, as well as short features for radio. He has presented the BBC Radio 3 programme 'Poetry Now' and 'Time for Verse' on BBC Radio 4. He was chairman of the Arvon Foundation from 1990 to 1994, has directed the Cheltenham Literature Festival, was the UK jury member for the European Literature Prize (1994–96), and has been a judge for the Whitbread Prize. Recognition In 2004 Sail received a Cholmondeley Award. He is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature.Lawrence Sail, Impress Books. Web, Feb. 27, 2014. Awards *1992 - Hawthornden Fellowship *1993 - Arts Council Writers' Award *2004 - Cholmondeley Award Publications Poetry *''Opposite Views''. London: Dent, 1974. *''The Drowned River''. Hitchen: Hertfordshire, UK: Mandeville Press, 1978. *''The Kingdom of Atlas''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1980. *''Devotions''. London: Secker & Warburg, 1987. *''Aquamarine''. Sidcot, UK: Gruffyground Press, 1988. *''Out of Land: New and selected poems''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1992. *''Building into Air''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1995. *''The World Returning''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2002. *''Eye-Baby''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2006. *''Waking Dreams: New & selected poems''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2010. *''Songs of the Darkness: Poems for Christmas'' (illustrated by Erica Sail). London: Enitharmon, 2010. Non-fiction *''Cross-currents'' (essays). London: Enitharmon, 2005. *''Sift: Memories of childhood''. Exeter, UK: Impress Books, 2010. *''The Key to Clover, and other essays''. Beeston, UK: Shoestring Press, 2013. Edited *''South-West Review: A celebration''. Exeter, UK: South West Arts, 1985. *''First and Always: Poems for Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital''. London: Faber, 1988 *''The New Exeter Book of Riddles'' (edited with Kevin Crossley-Holland; illustrated by Simon Drew). London: Enitharmon, 1999. *''Light Unlocked: Christmas card poems'' (edited with Kevin Crossley-Holland; illustrated by John Lawrence). London: Enitharmon, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lawrence Sail, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 27, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"The Lack of You" *"Like Crossing a Room in the Dark" *"Stowaways," Poem of the Week at The Guardian ;Audio / video *Lawrence Sail (b. 1942) at The Poetry Archive *Lawrence Sail at the Children's Poetry Archive. *Lawrence Sail at YouTube ;About *Lawrence Sail at Bloodaxe Books *Lawrence Sail at the British Council *Lawrence Sail: The poems (.PDF) *interview with Lawrence Sail at Rimbaud.org. Category:1942 births Category:People from Exeter Category:English poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Living people Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets